Small World
by rainbow'n'charcol
Summary: This is a small world we live in if you think about it. Ichigo Kurosaki and Misaki Takahashi found that out in a rare chance meeting. Summary sucks.


5:30 pm and night has settled deep down in Tokyo, Japan, however, the large vast array of neon lights overpower the night and scare off the stars. It's dazzling, it's bright, it's all but the same, and it's annoying the hell out of Kurosaki Ichigo. He huffed and frown his brows even further. He never did like the city life displayed on TV and being in Tokyo made him hate the place even more. It was too crowed and almost simple minded; there was oblivion apparent in the sidewalks as people got distracted by stores with their fruity signs and cheesy advertisement. But perhaps the most oblivious of all would be the small town folks who want this life, 'the good life.' Ichigo was being pushed around by floods of people in one direction then to the other and another. Man, it wouldn't be so bad to have that annoying Hollow detector go off, if it would only let him get away from these claustrophobic people. He couldn't believe the growing annoyance and hatred growing for the place; he really wanted to go home. If only his father hadn't dragged him out here; him of all people, why? But then again, why would he even be surprised; the old man was full of surprises since finding out he was a shinigami. Yep, his goofy dad was a shinigami and to top it off he was a former captain. Unbelievable, right? He began to curse under his breathe at himself, his dad, and the city.

Anyways, as Ichigo was distracted he hadn't notice how many times he had been pulled by the current of people. He finally stopped in front of a café, taking a good whiff of the strong alluring, coffee scents that caught his attention. He looked inside but regained his senses. He looked over at the street signs and started to panic however he didn't let that show. Instead he walked over to the café's entrance figuring it would be better to plan things out a little and ask for directions. Ichigo scanned his surroundings, trying to spot anything useful or familiar but nothing came up. 'Damn this city; it's useless.' Ichigo sighed heavily and tried approaching peoples however they brushed him off, as if he wasn't there. 'Typical city people,' His face scrunched a little as if he smelled something had just died. A boy then caught the sight of the face he was making and so the boy had the balls to stare back with offense and annoyance at Ichigo. He was taken aback by the kid with gray eyes but he didn't do much else. 'At least _he_ noticed I'm real.'

Minutes passed and Ichigo had grown used to the sharp, bitter winter weather by now. A boy, maybe 16 or 19 stopped beside him and knelt down without acknowledging Ichigo's presence to tie his shoe. Ichigo looked over him with hesitation. 'Should I ask him for help?' About maybe 5 or 9 times he asked himself this question before actually deciding to go for it. This was a first for Ichigo; he wasn't much of a shy person but nor was he a sociable one. He silently sighed.

"Hey, oh uh, excuse me," the boy flinched a little at the deep hesitant voice but looked up nevertheless. Green doe eyes stared back into Ichigo's brown eyes and without knowing it, Ichigo began to awkwardly gawk at the…beauty of the boy. His eyes were such a vibrant green accompanied with chocolate colored hair then fell nicely over the eyes. The boy blinked.

"Um, yes?" Ichigo blinked out the thoughts in his head.

"Oh, uh, you see, I'm not from the city so it's all unfamiliar to me. I need to get to a train station at least and find my way to the Imperial Hotel so…could you help me, by any chance?" the young male looked back down at his shoe after pulling the bunny ears tightly, he took the unnoticed plastic bags into each hand. He stood upright and kindly smiled up at the taller man.

"Sure, I was just headed to the train station just now. My stop is actually before the Imperial Hotel, so we could ride the train together" Mentally Ichigo sighed in relief. Such a kind heart existed in this huge pond. A small, rare smile crept up to Ichigo's lips and his eyes lighten up like milk chocolate as he said sincerely, "Thank you," the boy beamed up at Ichigo and, without another word, the two walked into the waves people, the boy leading. The two began to fidget nervously after about a few minutes; the awkward silence sent down between them like an icy block and although but saw this to be an obvious discomfort, none had really made an effort to break the ice. Then, something popped in the brunette's head which the berryhead took note of as he made a little gasp. In a quick flash, the boy had turned his head to look up at Ichigo with a face mixed with discomfort and a slight bit of confidence.

"U-um, could you please tell me your name?" Ichigo was taken aback at the sudden change in voice and face. 'Weird kid.'

"Uh, Kurosaki Ichigo" He answered. The guy released a huge sigh of relief. 'Uhh…' the boy then noticed the confused stare Ichigo was making. He turned to him and sheepishly smiled.

"Sorry, I just had to ask. By the way, my name's Takahashi Misaki." He slid the bag down his arm and extended a hand towards Ichigo who then took it in his larger hand and both gave a firm shake.

"So, um, if you're not from Tokyo, then where are you from?" Misaki asked.

"I'm from a town not far from here; it's called Karakura." Ichigo responded. As he looked over his companion he found a dumbfound look staring back at him.

"There's a town with that name." Ichigo sweat dropped; wasn't this kid smart. He put on a fake grin.

"Yes, apparently so."

"Oh, so what brings you here, if you don't mind me asking?" immediately, Ichigo's face twisted into pure annoyance and Misaki flinched at the 'transformation'-nothing new actually.

"I'm sorry! You don't have to answer!"

"No, no, it's okay. My dad came here on a business trip and dragged me along." Misaki laughed a little hesitantly; stiff and uncomfortable.

"That must suck but is it really that bad?" Ichigo looked at Misaki with the word 'duh' written all over his face.

"You have no idea."

"Actually, I think I do." Misaki said in a low voice as his head flooded with memories of the past 4 years of his life. His cheeks flooded as well with a rosy color. Ichigo bended a little to be at eye level with the boy after seeing the sudden change of color.

"Are you okay?" Misaki jumped a little.

"O-oh yeah, I'm fine!" he smiled to hide his nervousness. The two engaged in talking that continued while riding the train with questions being the primary spark. They briefly shared a little of their lives excluding the piece of information that Ichigo was a shinigami and Misaki's landlord was also his lover who happened to be a super popular author and BL novelist.

"But you know Takahashi, my dad irritates me a lot, and my little sister can say the same."

"You should be grateful that you have a dad who cares about you." Misaki twiddled with his thumbs a little in discomfort. There was something in that look that Ichigo noticed; it was the same look that Ichigo undoubtedly made when he missed his mother.

"D-did something happen to your dad?" Misaki stayed quiet and turned his head away. He prolonged the silence before finally having a voice to speak.

"I-I don't have either of my parents." Ichigo's face softens and he bit his bottom lip in guilt; the poor kid was forced to tell Ichigo that his parents were dead.

"I'm sorry," a pause, "you know, I also lost my mother too," Misaki lifted his head a little.

"I…I have always blamed myself that she was gone because she was trying to protect me,"

"I blame myself too," Misaki whispered as he slowly turned his head to Ichigo. The brunette's eyes were tinted slightly red. Ichigo swallowed back the tears and managed to voice a strong tone.

"But now I see that I have to stop burdening it; it was only bringing me down and I realize that wherever my mother is at, if she can see me now, she wouldn't like me placing the burden on myself. She would have wanted me to live my youth until I die and when I met her again; I would have to face her." Misaki looked in utter surprise at the beautiful words Ichigo just spoke; they took a shape in his heart and it echoed in his mind. He found a kindred spirit and he almost wanted to bawl like a baby. But no he would do that later; right now he felt happy that he was given a different light, he was happy. He gentally smiled with happy tears forming at the edge of his eyes.

"Thank you," Ichigo smiled back and patted the brunette. "No problem,"

The train pulled away again, slowly, at the stop before Misaki's but it abruptly jolted to a stop, causing people to topple over one another. Everyone began to mutter and curse some even shouted until the intercom began to fuzz to life.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, please forgive us for the inconvenience. It seems that there was an accident in the tracks between here and XXX. It is uncertain when we will be proceeding until further notice. We advise that everyone would remain calm and patient. Thank you,"_ the intercom went dead as Ichigo sucked his teeth. 'Why won't they just let us off?' His patience began to wear thin not that he really had much patience. His time was running out; he had to return to the hotel or else Isshin would never let him hear the end of it. Many more minutes elapsed before the next announcement was made, _"Ladies and gentlemen, attention please. Due to the accident, we are unable to go any further," _loud groans and complains grew louder. _"However, there is a shuttle bus, waiting at the exit. I ask that all the passengers exit the train and refrain yourselves from holding the doors and pushing your way out. Once again, forgive us and thank you for your patience."_ The doors opened at the end of the announcement as people began to climb off the train, grumbling and swearing angrily. Ichigo and Misaki followed the mass of people, Ichigo being very pissed at this point.

"Do you want to take the bus?" Misaki asked, pointing over to the bus that was already filling up.

"It's getting really crowded…I'd rather walk."

"Um, okay," Ichigo began to walk away from the train station. "Uh Ichigo-san, that's the wrong way." Ichigo stopped, lowered his head, rubbed his neck and muttered an 'opps' before returning to Misaki's side.

"Lead the way." So the two walked away from the crowd, Misaki taking the lead once again. Along the way, while talking, Ichigo snatched the heavy bags from Misaki.

"Ichigo-san you don't have to do that! I could carry them you know!" Ignoring Misaki, his complains, and failed attempts to retrieve the bags, Ichigo responded plain and simple.

"Think of it as a way of saying thank you." Misaki groaned, a sign of giving up. Although he was complaining, Misaki was actually a little, tiny, bit relieved that the heavy load had been lifted off of him and his wimpy arms. Of course, he wouldn't say that aloud. The air was brisk and cruel to his lips which were starting to chap. Ichigo took notice just then; the sky wasn't very different from Karakura nor was the weather. The only difference was the lights that tried brushing its way up and lightly graze the navy canopy; it contrasted beautifully. 'This isn't so bad.'

"So how old are you?" the lighter voice of the two spoke up to the berryhead who had been pulled away from his thoughts.

"Seventeen." Misaki looked surprised.

"Really? I thought you were older."

"How much older did you think I was?" Ichigo found it amusing that this kid thought he was older. He took pride in that.

"I thought you were maybe three or six years older than me. Like between twenty-three and twenty-six." Twenty-three and twenty-six?

"Wait, how old are you?" no way is he-

"Twenty." STAB! This five-foot-something was THREE years older than Ichigo! Looks are so damn deceiving! A thought came to him and he put it as bluntly as he was.

"You could pass up as a high school kid. Dude, you're really short."

"Shut up! Why do you have to attack my weakness?"

"I didn't know that was your weakness." Fuming in anger and embarrassment, Misaki walked a little faster as Ichigo chuckled and easily caught up to him.

They had made their way to the Imperial Hotel.

"Well, I guess this is where we say goodbye." There was a tint of sadness in that voice of Misaki. The words sank into Ichigo like a rock. Before thinking twice or even having thought of thinking things twice (which hardly happened), Ichigo plainly said, "C'mon, I'll treat you to something," Misaki blinked several times before letting out an unattractive 'HUH?' He wanted to argue but he would just be ignored. Ichigo entered the hotel's lobby without any joy of being in a five star hotel, still carrying Misaki's bags (secretly bait) as the short twenty year old followed.

"Misaki, I'll get you something warm to drink before y-" he was cut short by a foot connecting with Ichigo's face and sent him and Misaki's bags flying. An exaggerated cry escaped Misaki as he saw his new found friend and his day's shopping fly. Amazingly, in one leap he was able to catch the bags before its contents spilled over. He then went to aid his friend only to have a mild death tone ear.

"You crazy son of a bitch! We're in a damn hotel!" The man who kicked Ichigo yelled right back.

"Who cares? ("I care," said the hotel manager)You're still a minor under my rule and wherever we go the rues of my household still apply and that is to get your ass home before seven!" Ichigo glanced at the large clock on one of the walls of the lobby.

"It's one to seven!"

"Touché," The older man, with wit, grinned at his son then noticed Misaki kneeling on the floor covering his ear.

"Well, well, well, looks like you made a friend, Ichigo. And I thought you didn't like this place!" The man walked over to Misaki and extended hi hand to pull Misaki to his feet. Once Misaki was done brushing himself off, he looked up to the man who flashed a grin at the young brunette.

"Hey, I'm Ichigo's dad, Kurosaki Isshin. Pleased to meet you."

"H-hello, I'm Takahashi Misaki." He stumbled with his words of course. Who wouldn't after seeing a man attack his own son with a kick? Imagine if you pissed him off.

"So Misaki-kun, how the hell do you it? You know put up with my brat and his temper?" Isshin joked.

"Stop ruining my image!" Ichigo yelled.

"Hmph, look who's talking." Isshin retorted. Misaki chuckled. Ichigo didn't really compare to his lover. 'Usagi-san is so much worse to put up with.' Ichigo growled at his dad and then spoke as calmly as he could to Misaki, "I'll go get you something to drink, Misaki."

"Oh wait, before you go, there's someone I want you to meet." Isshin said. I chigo just gave him an annoyed look.

"I can't keep Misaki waiting. He's got to go home."

"It's okay Ichigo-san. You don't have to get me anything." Misaki waved his hand, dismissing the offer.

"I don't mind."

"Dammit Ichigo, listen!" Isshin raised his voice and, before Ichigo could respond, his dad's face lit up and spoke on behalf of the person walking towards them.

"Ah, Kusama. There you are." Misaki's mouth was wide open for flies, Ichigo sweat dropped and seemed to shrink a little while Isshin grinned at 'Kusama' and said man named 'Kusama' smiled softly.

"Is there something you wanted, Kurosaki-sama?" He asked but his smile faded when he caught sight of the wide mouth face of Misaki.

"Takahashi-kun? What are you doing here?" 'Takahashi-kun' shook his head and beamed up at the man.

"Nothing really, Nowaki-san," Misaki shrugged.

"You two know each other?" Isshin interrupted with arms casually across his broad chest. Nowaki spoke with a finger pointing at Misaki.

"His professor is a very good friend of mine."

"Ah, but you know it turns out that we meet long before that, in a flower shop." Misaki said with a shy, friendly smile. Isshin grinned.

"This is truly a small world."

"And it's gonna get smaller." Ichigo said who had remained quiet for a while, as the other three chatted.

"Aside from that, Kusama, I'd like you to meet my son, Ichigo." Isshin introduced the two men as they shook hands. A thought accrued to Misaki.

"Are you planning to be a doctor, Ichigo-san?" Ichigo flushed a little.

"Sorta." He mumbled. His dad then gave him a hard pat on the back.

"'Sorta?' You wanna be just like your daddy!" Ichigo slapped his hand away.

"Shut up! I wanna be a cardiologist!" Isshin waved a carefree hand at him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know. That's why I wanted you to meet Kusama. Even though he's a pediatric he can still give you some advice. You're enrolling in the same school he was after all."

"Oh so you'll be moving here?" Misaki asked.

"Yeah; I wanted to come here and then move on to America for a bit…if I even make it that far." Ichigo mumbled in an embarrassed voice as he looked down at his feet. Then his father punched him in the head.

"Don't doubt yourself! Stick out your chest and take things straight on," and Isshin's voice changed to a softer tone. "You got people waiting for you. Don't let them down." Ichigo quietly stared at him with a slightly flushed face. He looked away and sighed softly.

"Yeah, I know that."

"Don't get so emotional; you're a man after all so start acting like it! She's not gonna wait for unmanly man!" instead of yelling, Ichigo's face turned into a sick shade of red and he quickly snapped his head at his father with his jaw nearly touching the floor, at a loss for words. His father stretched his arms back and gave the small group one last cheesy grin before leaving the lobby.

"She'll be a good daughter-in-law."

Despite Ichigo being completely mortified, Misaki took the liberty to ask about this future daughter-in-law.

"You have a girlfriend?" staring at the floor in shame of his face, Ichigo's response came out once again as a mumble, "Not really. I just happen to like her."

"Does she like you back?" Nowaki finally spoke and Ichigo nodded.

"She told me she did."

"Then why aren't you two together?" both questioners asked in unison causing the orange head teen to sink further into his shame.

"It's complicated. I have a weird life and I don't want her to get involved with anymore of my problems." A large hand was placed on Ichigo's shoulder, startling him a little at the comforting touch. He looked up to meet Nowaki's smiling face.

"You love her so much that you're willing to not have her?" Ichigo looked down.

"Yeah,"

"Catch her," Misaki voice resounded for some reason a bit louder than every other noise. There was a sound of encouraging in that tone but he didn't have much of an expression. However upon closer inspection, there was a strange glow underneath his skin. "Don't let her go. If she does then you'll regret it once you realize she's gone and you can't handle it anymore. If you love her so much, you won't give her up. You'll take her feelings into consideration, hear what she has to say, let her hear what you have to say, all of your worries, explain them all to her instead of keeping her in the dark, and," Misaki looked down a little, his chin borrowing into his scarf and his cheeks lit up slightly pink. "if she says she'; still stand be you then that's all the more reason you two should be together."

Ichigo was speechless; he couldn't find the right words or rather any words. There wasn't any to describe what this budding feeling in his chest felt like. He's an idiot. He needed someone else to clear the problems a bit. Someone he just meet in the cold; someone who understood him well. Amusing?

"Okay," Ichigo mumbled in shame. 'Why the hell am I embarrassed? For crying out loud I'm a man!' he assembled himself by swallowing the heart in his throat as well as the shame he felt but even with the hard face he plastered on, there was still a glow of red present. "I'll do it Misaki. I'll call her right now and tell her how much I love her." Ichigo then found the need to smile at his friend and the doctor.

"Thanks." He left his guests and hurried off to a private location, all the while, it seemed joy was oozing out of him.

"You were thinking of Usami-san weren't you?" after out of earshot, Nowaki asked Misaki that snapped the twenty year old back to reality. He turned red after reviewing Nowaki's words then smiled sheepishly.

"I-I guess so. But I'm glad I was 'cause if I didn't then I wouldn't have been able to say the things I said. I would regret it if Ichigo-san never realized." He chuckled a little then stopped when his hair was being ruffled lightly. He looked up at Nowaki with his ever present smile.

"You're a good kid, you know that?" at that moment the two remembered something important.

"Anyways, I have to get home before Usagi-san gets worried." Misaki whipped out his phone to call his beloved.

"Oh, speaking of which, I need to call my Hiro-san. I really miss him.' Nowaki was such a blunt person especially when it came to his lover.

"You're way too straight forward." As they called their lovers, they had little knowledge of what the older men had been up and said older men had not mentioned about their encounters with residents of the little town of Karakura. Misaki and Ichigo made a mental note in their heads, almost like their minds were in sync, even though they were miles apart by then, what a freakishly small world this was.

* * *

**A/N: Oh yes I went there again. I like these unusual crossovers but it seems to make a lot of sense. Anyways, about this story; it's 2 years old and super cheesy :/ so I don't mind if people die of the cheesyness. This will only a 3 shot series and I'm still working on how the characters are gonna interact and trust me that's hard DX I also can't say when will be the next time this story will be updated cuz as I said I'm still working on it not to mention that I cant be writing stories with a lot of chapters or making too many promises I can't keep. Either way, I would really appreciate it if people stick with the story and follow up with the new chapters to come in the semi near future. Anyways, thank you for reading, I hope you've enjoyed and please leave a review cuz I love them and I 'll love you too :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nada**


End file.
